the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouta Takahashi
'Approval:' 10/16/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Standing at around 1.8 meters tall, Ryouta is clearly a Taijutsu user. He is fit and well-toned, the training especially visible on his legs - he is the type of person to practice the same kick 10,000 times rather than practice 10,000 different kicks once. He has a moderately large, unkempt bush of black hair on his head, his skin tan from training outside and his strangely round eyes are colored blue. He still wears the blue monk suit he was given by his monastery, only with a Konohagakure symbol stitched on the back. Personality wise, Ryouta is friendly, focused and respectful. Those traits are hardwired into his personality after years of being conditioned by the teachers in the monsastery. He will sacrfice his time, power, and even himself to help those who are in need, which isn't that much of a good thing - he doesn't know when to put his needs above someone else's, he has a hard time coping with his failures whenever he just can't help someone, and he will even try to forcibly help someone - he was conditioned a bit too hard. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 4 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' 'CP: 45 ' 'Banked: 0 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ninja Monk ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Gift of the Hermit Group - A special Chakra used by the ninja monks. This feat unlocks all other Ninja Monk feats. every feat invested in the Ninja Monk upgrade, this feat grants the user +15 CP. Caps at +30 CP for Chunin, +60 CP Jonin. +90 for S-rank #'Ninja Monk Martial Arts:Leopard Style -' Martial Art focused on the internal power and speed, stressing sudden, external powerful movements. Partial Bonus, increases chance to hit and movement speed. 3 STR + 3 SPD (10 CP per round). # Leaf Gale - This technique is a good example of how even simple taijutsu can become a pre-eminently destructive, lethal technique. The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong enough user can send a large adult flying as if they weighed nothing. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body. CP Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(4) Chakra Conducting Tanto Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Ryouta was born in a small village at the foot of a mountain, somewhere in the Land of Fire. At the top of the mountain stands a large, ancient monestary. There is a mutualistic relationship between the village and the temple - the people of the village managed the lands below and sent them food, in exchange for the ninja monks' protection. In addition to providing food, every five years, the village provided a baby to the monastery, so it could train and become a monk. Ryouta just so happened to be one of those babies. From a young age, he was trained in Taijutsu, his personality strictly monitored by the monks. He was given rigorous tests, both physical and mental, starting when he was just six years old. The training continued for years until he reached the age of sixteen, when he was given a choice. Stay in the temple and work there or go out in the world and become a traveling monk. Ryouta decided to take the latter option. He started his journey around the Land of Fire, taveling for about a year before stumbling upon the Hidden Leaf Village, where he chose to settle down for the time being. Category:Character